Puppetmon's Triumph
by AmusingAnomaly
Summary: This takes place in the last battle against Puppetmon. See how things unfold when the Dark Master makes an effective use of his power.


Alternative Episode – Puppetmon's Triumph

"Now, WarGreymon, let's attack your friends!"

"Guys, get away from me! I don't know what he's gonna make me do next!"

Puppetmon worked the strings of his latest puppet. He sent him at the Digidestined, its claws outstretched, ready to impale them. The group scattered just in time as WarGreymon plunged his claws into the dirt.

"Aww, I missed!" Puppetmon chimed.

Just then, an onslought of attacks from the Digidestined's ultimate digimon headed towards Puppetmon. The Dark Master had anticipated this, and used WarGreymon as a shield, pulling him in close as the heat blast, electric-ball, and light-arrow landed upon him.

WarGreymon let out an aggravated roar upon the impact. "Don't attack him! He'll only block your attacks with me!"

Puppetmon laughed at his reaction to the attacks. "You think you can destroy me? I'm in control now!"

Puppetmon realized what he was up against. There were a lot of digimon he must defeat. He then had fantastic idea. His eyes flashed, summoning his monstrous mansion to arise up from the ground. The house was complete with a two arms and legs and bore a menacing demeanor formed from the windows and front door. With WarGreymon in control, and his giant house, he was confident he would win.

The Digidestined gazed in awe at their new opponent as it towered over them. Puppetmon used this distraction to his advantage. He shot WarGreymon into the air and executed his Terra Force attack. Immediately a huge fireball crashed into the earth. The impact sent the kids and their digimon flying up at the house. The house prepared for the impact and raised an arm, and then swatted them out of the air with one swift swipe. The kids were injured, and their digimon had de-digivolved to their rookie forms.

"Are we having fun yet?" Puppetmon asked with an evil grin. "It's sure going to be fun to get rid of you once and for all!"

* * *

><p>Piedmon watched eagerly from his viewing monitor. "Well, Machinedramon, I guess neither of us will get to face the Digidestined! It seems Puppetmon nearly has them!"<p>

"It surprises me greatly to see such a miniscule cretin force the Digidestined into submission. I cannot possibly believe the circumstance."

"Let's see what comes of this terrible tragedy!"

* * *

><p>Puppetmon hurled WarGreymon into the air and sent another giant fireball at the kids. They had nowhere to go. They screamed in horror as the fireball landed with a huge explosion. Flames erupted at the sight, soon replaced with billowing smoke. The kids had been annihilated at the hands of their fellow digimon.<p>

"How does it feel to destroy your friends?" the Dark Master asserted tauntingly.

"I-I can't believe it ..."

"Now it's your turn!"

"Wait!" a voice called out.

Matt had appeared from out of nowhere with MetalGarurumon at his side.

"Well, well! Look who came just in time – oh wait! Never mind!" Puppetmon laughed a wicked laugh.

"We can still destroy you, you filthy pile of sticks!" Matt angrily shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Puppetmon narrowed his eyes. He detached the strings from WarGreymon from his left-hand and cast them at MetalGarurumon. "Now, let's have some fun!"

Being in control of the two Mega digimon, he had them fight each other. WarGreymon slashed with his claws, while the metal wolf launched some missiles. WarGreymon took the brunt of the attacks. There was no resisting Puppetmon's manipulative talents.

"Come on guys! Break free!" Matt shouted.

"What? You don't like the show?" Puppetmon asked flatly, turning to Matt. "Then you can leave! Take this!"

He directed the Mega digimon to him. MetalGarurumon released his Metal Wolf Claw attack at his partner, while WarGreymon hurtled his giant fireball. Matt didn't have time to get away, and soon felt the painful effects of the attacks consuming him. Suddenly everything went black. Nothing.

Puppetmon let out a maniacal laugh. "Now there are only two of you left! It's time for your crushing defeat!"

He placed both digimon at the feet of his house. The mansion jumped high into the air and came crashing down upon the two monsters. When the house had stepped away from his victims, nothing remained. The Digidestined had finally been defeated.

"Hahaha! I win!" Puppetmon triumphantly declared.


End file.
